


Двадцать семь секунд

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Цуна приходит за Мукуро
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Двадцать семь секунд

Цуна следует за Вендиче по мрачным подземным коридорам. От стен тянет влажным холодом, он сквозь одежду и кожу продирается к внутренностям, чтобы превратить их студень. Цуна смотрит в спину своего проводника, не отводит взгляд и, вопреки привычке, не пытается запомнить дорогу, по которой его ведут. Он и так знает. 

За несколько лет в снах он исходил её вдоль и поперёк: от входа, замаскированного под стену пещеры, до банки, назвать которую камерой язык не поворачивается. Стоял рядом, прислонялся к холодному стеклу с обеих сторон, разглядывал разноцветные трубки и цепочки из пузырьков воздуха. Каждый раз, оказываясь в этом кошмаре, Цуна обещал себе разрушить его, разломать, спалить дотла Х-баннером.

И сейчас он впервые идёт по настоящим камням, чувствует настоящий озноб и нетерпеливо сжимает кулаки — вредная привычка, от которой он почти избавился. До камеры осталось три спуска и четыре поворота. До Мукуро — десять минут. После десяти лет — сущая ерунда, но сердце суматошно колотится, а интуиция звенит натянутой струной, отдаваясь болью в висках. 

Вендиче отходит в сторону, давая Цуне возможность рассмотреть камеру. Кроме физраствора (дарующего ощущение солёности) в ней ничего нет.

Никого нет.

Цуна замирает, а гиперинтуиция замолкает: бессмысленно предупреждать об очевидном.

Мукуро здесь нет.

Цуна говорит спокойно, спрашивает: 

— Какого чёрта тут творится? — не повышая голос, не теряя достоинства. На то, чтобы не оставить камня на камне от тюрьмы, ему нужно двадцать семь секунд.

Вендиче почти неразличимо для глаза дёргает плечами. Голос у него хриплый, безучастный, механический. Слова падают, как капли из подтекающего крана — монотонно, раздражающе.

— Рокудо Мукуро был казнён шесть лет назад.

Цуна молчит и прислушивается к внутреннему голосу.

Двадцать семь секунд на фоне десяти лет — безделица.


End file.
